


Wedding Date

by coffeeandcookies9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcookies9/pseuds/coffeeandcookies9
Summary: Lena is the CEO of a multi-million Escort agency and when one of her girls is sick, she *naturally* has to fill in. In-comes Kara Danvers who needed a date for her sisters wedding in order to save face in front of her ex, Mike.orFake relationship AU - very loosely based on The Wedding Date
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 100
Kudos: 1079





	1. Day 1

Kara is nervous. That kind of nervous energy that bubbles out of you and causes you to dribble toothpaste down your chin. Or spill your coffee on your clean white tshirt. Or nearly miss your flight to your home town where your sister is getting married and your ex is one of the many guests to be there for the whole weekend. Kara was that kind of nervous. So nervous that she downed her first drink on the plane she had only just boarded two minutes previously. As she sat in her seat awaiting her mystery guest, Karas right leg bobbed up and down quickly while she chewed her already short nails and thought about the woman she would be spending the next four days with.

~

Lena was stuck at the gateway while a young stewardess fussed over her boarding pass, trying to get it to scan so they could let her on to the plane. She forced herself to not look at her watch and show how much this hold up was messing with her plans. Lena wanted to greet her client quickly and go over some quick ground rules with regards to how her escort services worked. It had been some time since Lena worked with a client but she was confident none the less. She knew the first rule was to calm the clients nerves by reassuring them that they were a professional and dedicated service and giving them what Lena likes to call 'the game plan'. Kara had been in touch with her employee Sam before Sam called in sick with flu-like symptoms. As Kara had already paid the full fee upfront and Lena wasn't one to turn good business away, naturally she said she'd step in and play the part of the charming wedding date. The game plan was easy - show Kara off to her family by drip-feeding them tales of their adventures in the big city, focus on the ex and make him insanely jealous of the woman Kara has become thus making the family think Kara is leading an exciting life while giving her the option of getting back with the ex. It's pretty much a standard request they get, basically help talk someone up to family, friends or exes in order to give the client a little morale boost, ready for their next stage in life.

Lenas resolve finally breaks when the stewardess uses her walkie-talkie to signal for some help with the boarding pass. Without missing a beat, Lena takes the boarding pass from the young stewardess who just eyes Lena nervously, blows on the barcode twice without breaking the eye contact with the now clearly rattled stewardess and then swoops the pass through the scanner in one smooth motion. The scanner beeps and allows Lena through, as she flashes the stewardess with her best charming smile while she begins her power walk through the tunnel leading to the plane.

~

Kara looks around the plane noticing that her mystery date is either going to be the last one to board the plane or possibly wasn't going to show at all. This thought had Kara up and off her seat and over by a steward who was currently stocking the cart of food and drinks. Kara swipes a small, golden bottle of whiskey off the cart and drinks it down quickly before the steward can even begin to formulate a response.

"I'm so sorry but I really needed that," Kara breathes out while shooting the steward an apologetic look, "I have a date supposedly arriving any minute in seat 3B but I'm super nervous because they need to be super hot and pretty much super human in order to put up with me and my family for the next few days."

The steward raises an eyebrow while peering around Kara slowly only to see a radiant Lena strutting her way towards her seat from the entrance at the other side of the plane. The steward smiles.

"Well, hello to the woman coming towards 3B who is definitely ticking the super hot box right about now," the steward smirks as Kara twists her head eagerly to get a look.

He's right, Kara thinks. Completely and absolutely right. Her date is looking super hot in a navy pin-striped suit, hair pulled back and enchanting red lips. This may have been the best money she's ever spent.  
Karas legs move before her brain can think too much in to it and she's suddenly right beside the dark haired woman who shows no sign of discomfort at a random stranger invading her space.

"Ah Kara, is it?" Lena says as she turns her head to the blonde, clearly giving Kara a once-over before turning her body into the blonde and ghosting a kiss on to her cheek.

Kara manages to squawk out a "yes" as Lena pulls away, smirking before sitting in her seat. Kara follows and sits in her own seat before coming to her senses, coughing and doing a quick shake of her head before turning fully towards Lena and smiling a brilliant, wide smile.

"Erm, hi, yes, I'm Kara. K.. Kara Danvers. You must be Sa.. I mean Lena! Lena, yeah, Lena right?" 

~

Lena is totally enamoured by the beautiful, stammering blonde and almost doesn't want to try and calm this womans nerves as she really quite suits it. She watches as Kara scratches behind her head as her cheeks turn a little pink and Lenas training kicks in as she reaches out to lay a calming hand on the blondes knee.

"Kara, breathe. Yes I'm Lena. I'm sorry once again that Sam couldn't make it," a gentle squeeze to Karas thigh has Lena surprised by the firmness.

"Oh no, that's fine. You're fine, I mean, you're great," Kara rambles while internally kicking herself for sound like an absolute moron.

"Thanks," Lena genuinely smiles, "so lets talk the game plan shall we?"

Both women find the conversation is easy and with a little coaxing, Kara seems to loosen up enough to lie back and close her eyes for the remainder of the flight.  
Kara wakes with a start a little while later, completely unaware of her surroundings for a short moment and automatically reaches out to Lena across the aisle. If Lena is surprised, she hides it well and just gives a reassuring smile to the bewildered blonde while tapping and rubbing her hand. Kara pulls away like she's been burned and whispers a sheepish 'sorry'. 

They make their way off the plane and collect their luggage before freshening up in the toilets. Kara changes in to a light blue dress which Lena nods her approval at.

"That colour really suits you. I'm a lucky lady," Lena charmingly says, as Kara's cheeks heat up.

"You really know what you're doing, don't you?" Kara replies without really thinking as she watches Lena apply another layer of her lipstick in the bathroom mirror.  
Lena frowns a little to herself but can't really disagree.  
"Well it's my job," she shrugs, shooting Kara a pointed look in the bathroom mirror, "I'm good at reading body language, even the most subtle changes that someone makes. I can read a room well, can see when to inject some humor or maybes create a distraction or even decide when to turn someone on in the most unimaginable ways. Speaking of which, if you want to talk intimacy, we agree the price beforehand."

Kara flinches somewhat before answering, "Oh you don't have to worry about that, I find sex for money morally repugnant."

Now its Lenas turn to flinch but she once again hides it well. 

"Sorry.." begins Kara before being cut off.

"Look it's fine, we don't need to get in to it if it's not required. One thing though," Lena turns to Kara face-on, "stop saying sorry. Not just to me but to everyone."

Kara automatically goes to apologise again but stops herself at Lenas quirked eyebrow and instead watches Lena turn sharply and follows her out and across the airport and in to the waiting taxi that's taking them to the pre-wedding reception. They both sit in a comfortable silence, with Lena reaching out to rub circles on Karas arm, instantly calming the intruding nerves once again. Kara shoots her a small smile of thanks as they pull in to the car park. 

Kara and Lena drop their bags to the side of reception and turn to face each other, just noise of the guests taking and clinking glasses drifting down the hallway. Kara has that bouncy edge to her due to the nerves and automatically reaches out to Lenas suit jacket, straightening it while beginning to talk. Lena just watches Kara with curiosity and amusement.

"Okay. So my mam is a bit of a big deal so everyone will fuss around her. My dad is amazing, the glue that keeps us together. My sister will try to unpick your weaknesses from the moment she meets you, her wife-to-be Maggie will do exactly the same. Everyone is a little protective of me, treating me much like a kid which is getting a little boring to say the least.. They all love my ex, Mike, which is even more annoying and they think we make a good match as he is the perfect husband material but, but.. bu.."

"But what do you want?" Lena questions through the ramble of Karas words. They are both a little close, Karas hands still resting on Lenas lapels as they both make eye contact. Kara looks down.

"I just want them all to see me as an adult, who has a career and is dating but no pressure to settle down just yet..."

Lena gets it. The feeling isn't uncommon amongst her clients. Hell, its not an unfamilair feeling for herself either. To be treat as an equal is all most people ask.

Lena can see an older woman making her way towards them in her periphinal vision so she snakes her arms around Kara's waist, bringing them exeptionally close and whispers, "I can help, Kara, everything is going to be fine."

The woman is Karas mother and Lena introduces herself with ease, launching straight in to a complimentary discussion regarding Eliza's most recent prize-winning bio-engineering work. Kara is a little stunned but hugs her mother and smiles along while they are both paraded in front of different family members. Lena has obviously done her homework.  
She also does a great job at staying close, always reaching for Karas hand or rubbing circles on her back while she expertly steers the conversation away from themselves. They still had some parts of their story to straighten out but as Kara imagined, this pre-wedding reception was all a bit for show and to get the older guests a little drunk and in to their rooms early so they get a good nights sleep and are refreshed for the event of the days ahead.

Mike makes his way over to them after an hour, confiedence like a peacock as he eyes Lena before propelling himself in to Kara for a big hug. 

"Kara you look fantastic," he grins, "I'm so glad you're here. Shall we go for a walk?"

"She's not going to miss her own sisters wedding is she?" Lena scoffs from the side, watching how Mike tries to pull Kara in one direction but she stands firm and doesn't move with him. Lena senses discomfort, which is odd as she was sure that in the briefing papers it said that Kara was wanting to make her ex jealous which is usual for someone who wants them back.

"Oh, Mike this is my date, Lena," Kara says while scooting out of Mikes grasp and linking in with Lenas arm.

Lena and Mike shake hands and nod at eachother and the conversation seems to be stalled before Alex and Maggie appear side by side, both eyeing the current atmosphere. 

"There isn't going to a problem this weekend is there?" Maggie asks mainly to Mike and Lena, while Alex looks like she's sizing Lena up.

"No of course not, Kara is an adult who can decide who she wants to spend time with. Isn't that right Mike?" Lena asks but doesn't spare him much of a glance.  
Mike grimaces but nods and stalks off. Lena feels Kara let out a big breath beside her so she snakes a hand around her waist and pulls her in slightly for reassurance.  
Alex is watching every move carefully.  
"I thought you said you weren't bringing a plus-one, little Danvers," Maggie says while taking a sip of her drink and eyeing Lena with a less intense curiousity as apposed to Alex's actual staring.  
"Ah, well, you see, Lena wasn't sure if she could make it," Kara conjures up quickly.  
If Lena was affected by the full on staring coming from the two in front of her, she wasn't showing anything.  
"I'm glad I could share this weekend with you all. I've been looking forward to meeting Karas beautiful family and here I am."  
"Here you are." Alex smiles, albeit not her warmest smile. Maggie seems to preen at the comment and grins.  
"Well I hope you two are ready for the next few days, its going to be intense! Come on Alex, my Aunt who works for the Marines has just arrived and she's the one with crazy gun stories! Catch you two later!" Maggie pretty much drags Alex away as Lena and Kara both watch before letting out a small breath at their departure.  
"You know those familes where everyone is a little crazy but you love them anyways because they're your family at the end of the day?" Kara asks, turning to Lena. Lena nods while taking a sip of her drink, "Yeah, well, mine isn't like that."  
Lena can see the mirth in Karas eyes but detects something else hidden there too. Lena just smiles, reaches for Karas hand and squeezes.

~

They leave the pre-reception and make their way to Karas childhood home. Kara dumps her bags in her old room and turns to Eliza.

"Okay, so which room will Lena be in?" She asks before turning to explain to Lena, "You see, it's pretty old school in this house as they don't like couples who aren't married to share a room."

"Oh Kara, don't be silly. That was a rule for when you were sixteen and had that very grabby boyfriend. Anyways, the other rooms are full as Winn will be here later on tonight and some of Maggies work colleagues are staying in the other rooms. Yous get settled and we will see you both for breakfast tomorrow."

Kara gapes at Elizas retreating form, not quite believing what she said. 

Lena starts shuffling her bags across to Karas room.

"Lena I know we agreed on separate rooms and I'm so sorr..." But before Kara could finish, Lena grabs her by the arm and pulls her in to the room, swinging the door shut with her other arm before pushing Kara against the door with ease. Lena is inches from Karas face, body pressed against her and they both just take eachothers facial features in for a second.

"I swear if you say sorry for something thats not in your control.." Lena half whispers, her green eyes boring in to Karas blue. 

Kara lets out a breathy laugh and shifts slightly which seems to make Lena aware of just how close she was and so she pushes off Kara lightly, still looking at her as she walks backwards a couple of steps and gives her a little smirk. Karas heart rate responds well to quick actions, thus taking her out of any detrimental head space. Lena will keep that knowledge tucked away for a bit.

"This is fine Kara, I honestly don't mind," Lena says while pulling her suitcase on to the bed and opening it up. She takes a toiletry bag out and some silk pyjamas and lays them to the side. She unbuttons her suit jacket and takes it off and then pulls off her top in one swift motion. Next she undoes her pants and steps out of them before looking up to where Kara is still stood against the door, mouth agape and shamelessly checking out the nearly naked Lena. Kara swivels around so she cant see the dark, lacy material that covers Lenas ample chest and her southern region. Lena laughs.

"You can look, Kara, it's part of the package after all." And with that, Lena takes her things in to the en-suite bathroom without closing the door. Kara turns and looks just as Lena unclips her bra but looks away again and busies herself with her own suitcase. 

Lena sings softly in the shower, something that sounds a little like an Irish jig and it surprisingly soothes Kara somewhat. 

The shower goes off and Kara can hear Lena fumbling around.

"Ah, Kara darling, can you pass me a bigger towel please?" Lena calls out and Kara jumps a little too eagerly in to action. The towel Lena has just covers her but any movement opens up space to see a little side boob or even a bit lower down. When Lena reaches for the bigger towel Kara hands her, Kara is sure she sees some nipple and chastises herself for her racing heart, feeling like a teenage boy!

Lena only smirks once again as she gets ready in the room while Kara practically runs in to a nice cold shower. 

Lena is in bed reading when Kara returns and climbs in herself. Lena reads a little while longer, not put-off by the blonde sat watching her before putting the book away and turning directly to a sheepish looking Kara. 

"So what fun event should I be gearing myself up for tomorrow?" Lena quirks her brow.

"Cowboy Action Shooting," Kara grins as Lena rolls her eyes and throws her head back in mock-horror.

"Of course we are," Lena groans but laughs, looking back to Kara who has a playful look on her face.

"It wont be so bad, at least you'll get to see me in a cute shirt and denim shorts. I might even let you put your hand in my back pocket." and with that, Kara winks at Lena before turning the beside lamp off.

Lena lies back in the darkness and grins. She loves her job.


	2. Day 2 - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically lots of those sexually-charged moments that you crave in a fake dating AU. Enjoy!

The morning sun shines through a break in the curtains illuminating Lena's face and waking her up before Kara. She turns to the blonde and watches her soft breathing. Lena goes through yesterdays events in her head. Kara definitely has a slight discomfort around her family although there is clear love there. The discomfort grew tenfold when Mike arrived but that could've just been initial tension between the two. Lena wants answers to some of her questions but that isn't her job. Today is about Kara and showing her off.

Kara stirs when Lena slides off the bed and pads in to the bathroom. She gets up herself and joins Lena, both of them watching each others movement in the bathroom mirror. Lena brushes her teeth as Kara washes and dries her face. Lena thinking that the dishevelled looking blonde is her favourite look yet.

Kara lets out a little yawn as she stretches and Lena watches as her pyjama top rides up a little, showing some definition in the lower abs. Lena takes the moment to look at Kara fully, her defined arms, broad shoulders and long legs. It stirs something inside Lena and she finds herself wondering how this woman is single. 

Kara catches Lena looking her over and raises her brows when Lena meets her eyes in the mirror. Lena just smirks and moves to stand behind the blonde, close enough so Lenas thighs are just grazing the back of Kara's as Lena brings her hands up and over the blondes waist. Karas breath hitches at the touch as she continues to watch Lena through the mirror, eyes never leaving each others. Lena slowly slides her hands up Karas sides and takes the pyjama top with her until each set of abs are unveiled. Kara watches the movement in the mirror, barely breathing. When Lena stops she drops her eyes to the blondes stomach for a second before catching Karas eye again and smirking.

"This," Lena begins, "This is what we need to work with today."

Kara lets out a surprised grunt, not really knowing how to reply.

Lena continues her movement, dropping the top and sliding up to Karas shoulders and then down her arms, "These too," she half whispers in Karas ear as Kara watches her in the mirror again. Lena then spins Kara around and presses her against the bathroom sink as she slides her hands lower while kneeling down herself as she brings her hands to a stop on Karas upper thighs, "Oh and these too."  
Kara jusy stares at the woman below her with half lidded eyes. Lena looks up, bright eyed and playful before she stands up quick, still close to the blonde. They both look at eachother for a moment before Lena smiles brightly and backs off.

"Today should be fun," she laughs before breezing in to the bedroom to get ready, leaving Kara pressed against the sink, breathing a little off. 

~

They meet up with everyone at Al's Dive Ranch, a little late after oogling eachother for a good 10 minutes. Kara listened to Lena and had tied her shirt at the bottom so her abs were showing. Lena wasn't prepared to see the abs in action. Watching them ripple as the blonde moved around the kitchen that morning proved rather distracting. 

Lena on the other hand had put a push up bra on to enhance her ample chest. That coupled with the neckerchief and tight flannel and the short shorts, well, Kara couldn't concentrate at all. They finished their looks with the custom-made cowboy hats that Winn had made with 'Sanvers' emblazoned on them.

Kara and Lena stand close as the group splits in to smaller teams to complete the action shooting. They get paired with Winn and his plus one and have to wait a little while before it's their groups turn. During this time, they all sit on picnic blankets, drinking coffee and engaging in small talk. The sun is warm and Kara and Lena lay down on their sides, facing eachother, talking lowly about little things: favourite foods, hobbies and tales of thier university days. They laugh at little jokes and stare at eachother a little too long on some occasions. 

They roll on to their fronts and face some of Maggie's colleagues who start talking about a past criminal case they were involved in that has everyone on the edge of their blankets listening intently. Kara shuffles, slowly reaching out her arm so it's touching Lena's. Lena feels the warms of the blonde and automatically leans in a little. A few seconds pass before Kara extends her pinky towards Lenas, testing her reaction to the touch. Lena doesn't move but Kara really thinks that Lenas breath halts a little so she extends her pinky finger again, rubbing the side of Lenas a few times. The air around them seems to change but only they feel it and Lena gets this funny jumpy feeling in her stomach. She extends her own pinky to rub against Karas before entwining them. They both seem to relax, shooting each other small smiles while listening to the end of the story. 

~

It turns in to a hot day and as the morning rolls in to lunch time, people starting to change in to various stages of undress after they completed their turns at the range. Mike looks good, in that cute, preppy way and Lena found herself watching his and Karas interactions. Kara now just had her sports bra on, shirt tied around her waist with Mike unbuttoning most of his shirt, revealing a toned and tanned chest.

They were playing rounders with some of the group and Kara was up to bat, Mike being the backstop. Kara bends forward, bum sticking out and bat pulled back ready to take a swipe at the ball. Mike acknowledges the position Kara is in and she laughs, a shy laugh, a hint of an inside joke. Lena shifted a little uncomfortably but pushes the feeling aside, she often feels quite protective of her clients. 

She watches as Kara hits the ball far and runs fast around the posts, Mike trying to get in her way, making her giggle as she dodges him. Lena could feel herself frowning but luckily she had glasses on. It didn't seem to make a difference to Alex though who came and sat beside Lena laughing.

"Wow, you're going to burn a hole in Mikes shirt if you're not careful," Alex grins, "and I doubt you'd want him taking the full thing off, would you?"

Lena gives her best breezy laugh, "Oh I'm not worried," she says, but reading the moment, Lena switches and adds, "but I could do with letting off a few more rounds if you're up for it?"

Alex laughs again and leads the way to the range where Maggie and her colleagues had just finished a shootout.

"Guess who won? I'll tell ya. Your beautiful wife to be," Maggie shouts while jumping in to Alex's arms. Alex kisses her forehead and watches her leave with the others before tuning and readying herself for some bonding with Lena. 

"You's are super cute," Lena says to Alex as she loads her rifle up. Alex does the same, but a little violently.

"You and my baby sister are super intense," Alex bristles.

Lena lets off a round of shots, hitting the target a few times. She doesn't answer Alex as that's a sure way of digging a hole of lies plus it's true, they are intense. There's a chemistry there that Lena can feel. Couple that with the mystery of not really knowing much abot each other, the tension is pretty high.

Alex set off on her round and hits the target every time. Lena tries her second round, again hitting the target every other shot. She waits for Alex to finish her perfect second round before going in for a third. Lena manages to hit more the third time and grins. Alex smiles while finishing her third perfect round. 

"Not bad for a newbie," Alex nods at Lena.

"Not bad for a total badass," Lena praises, "Is this where you tell me you'll use your skills to get me if I hurt Kara?"

Alex laughs loudly at that but doesn't answer. Lena takes it as a yes.

~

They stop for a quick lunch before the afternoon pub crawl commences but Winn declares that 'eating is cheating' so everyone is only allowed a starter dish to curb their appetites. They all return to where they're staying to get changed before they again split in to groups. One group lead by Maggie, the other lead by Alex with the view to meet in a central pub in a few hours time. 

Lena offers to be one of the drivers and drops some of Alex's group off first before she'll then meet up with Maggie's party. Kara is unsurprisingly part of Alex's party and as everyone piles out the car, Kara lingers at the side. Lena gets out of the drivers side and walks around to Kara.

"What kind of escort service do you run if the escort decides not to escort me," Kara huffs, looking at Lena's amused face.

"I'll have you know that I run a damn good service," she smirks, "You'll see".

"You know, we never got to talk about the intimacy part of the contract," Karas says without really thinking. She just wanted to stall their inevitable separation. Lena quirks a brow though.

"Oh so you're considering changing your morals to something you find repugnant?" Lena jokes but is definitely curious of Karas answer. Kara blushes. 

"Well no I just thought you would.. I suppose I thought that you would bring it up again as an option at some point," Kara scratches the back of her neck. Lena senses the discomfort in the conversation and decides it's time to prove a point. 

"We don't push sex in this service Kara. It's not about the money or about us. It's not about our needs or our fantasies, it's about you and yours," She says, her voice a few octaves lower than normal, "For some, sexual contact is a welcome distraction, a moment to forget about the lonliness, a chance to feel something different for a change."

"It's not just about the actual sex though Kara, its so much more. It's the little touches, the conversation, the closeness. It's all part of the emotional package."

Kara stood for a few moments mesmerised by Lenas voice still flowing through her thoughts, curiosity seemingly outweighing any rational thoughts until she whispers two words.  
"Show me."

Lena smiles at this, as if she was expecting Karas direction. She steps in to Karas personal space and puts her arm around her waist.

"Close your eyes, Kara," Lena whispers, and Kara follows the command, "It doesn't matter who you used to be Kara, what matters is who you decide to be today. You are not your mistakes. You are not your past. You are not your wounds. You have the power to decide what you are capable of being. You are not less than your family, friends, acquaintences. You are enough".

Lena ghosts Kara's lips at the last words then steps back and watches as Kara's eyes flutter open and focus on the pretty green eyes in front of her.

"Holy shit," Kara breathes, "You're worth every penny."

~

Kara walks in the pub in much of daze as Alex gives her a funny look and hands her a drink. 

"You finished eating your girlfriends face?" Alex raises a brow at her but there's a hint of a smile too.

There's a cheer and a bit commotion from the entrance of the pub and Kara turns to see Lena walking in, her tight cut dress clinging to all the right places. She has a smile in place as the group fawn over seeing someone from the other party. Lena holds up Kara's bag that she must've left in car. Kara walks over and takes her to the side.

"I think you may have been a little distracted," Lena smirks and Kara's cheeks heat up but she doesn't disagree because she was indeed. Lena hands her the bag and kisses Kara on the cheek. The group let out a little cheer at this and Lena and Kara both laugh before looking back at each other. Kara searches Lena's eyes and looks down to Lena's lips and before she overthinks anything she pulls Lena in and pushes forward to connect their lips. Lena reciprocates instantly and their mouths mould together smoothly. Kara seems to have a surge of confidence, possibly by the whooping and cheering of the group beside them, so she pushes Lena against the door of the pub and really deepens the kiss for a few seconds before she pulls away breathless and giggly. Lena reaches up to wipe the lipstick from Kara's face before she squeezes Kara's waist and waves towards the group and heads out the door.

Yes, Lena really does like her job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the sexual tension! Part 2 of this day coming soon.


	3. Day 2 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Part 2 is a little shorter but I wanted it out now so I can focus on what's to come (pun possibly intended...)

Kara spent two hours fending off conversation from the group about their sex lives. Even Alex let out a low whistle when she returned after the kiss.

"I mean I could feel the attraction between you two but.. wow. Good for you little sis," Alex shrugged before downing a shot and jumping on a table shouting, "I'M GETTING MARRIED IN TWO DAAAYS." Everyone whooped and more shots were bought and dancing ensued.

Lena thought about the kiss on her way to Maggie's group. Karas confidence caught Lena off guard and quite frankly she wanted another taste. By the time she entered the pub she had a ridiculous grin on her face and was in very high spirits. All thoughts of driving were abandoned when the first drink she bought was a tumber of whisky, along with a full bar length of shots for the whole pub, including Mike! Nothing and no one was going to spoil this good mood and Maggie's and her colleagues seemed to enjoy the vivacious-Lena making an appearance and buying them drinks.

They're only apart for a couple of hours but both Kara and Lena thought only of each other during that time. The moment the groups met up at the newest fancy bar in town, green eyes met blue like two pair of magnets. One look was all that was needed before Kara pulled Lena by the hand, down some steps and in to the ladies bathroom. They both rushed straight in to the end cubicle and once the door was locked, both surged forward capturing each other lips in a frenzy of colliding limbs. The cubicle was as fancy as the bar, tiled wall to ceiling, sturdy and clean which was just as well as both women spared no strength, Kara pushing Lena against one wall while hands roamed over her chest, only for Lena to push Kara to the adjacent wall, hands in her hair then down her face, neck and over her shoulders and collarbone.   
Kara didn't think twice when she pulled Lenas dress up to her waist and picked her up, Lenas legs wrapping around the blondes waist and Kara driving her against the wall, lips still attached and attempting very messy, passionate kisses. Lena let out a groan when Karas hips pinned her centre to the bathroom wall as the blonde nipped and sucked at her neck for a few seconds before returning to her inflamed lips. The music was so loud in the toilets, the pair could hear nothing else but some of their own gasping and moaning. Each kiss was as frantic as the next, like neither could get enough. Kara could taste a golden whisky coating Lenas tongue whereas Lena's senses envisioned a fruity cocktail with a little colourful umbrella poking out the top. The thought made Lena smile and pull back a fraction as if to tell Kara her funny thought but Kara was in no mood for talking and decided to use the opportunity to thrust against Lena's centre which ripped quite a loud moan from the CEO. The noise made Karas head spin and when she looked at Lena her pupils were dilated, dark and almost dangerous. Lena tugged Kara's hair until the blondes neck was exposed enough for her to attach her lips, sucking a furious red mark on to the skin, a move that had Kara letting out a low moan too. They both begin kissing again with a new level of want, Karas hand suddenly making its way lower, grazing Lenas underwear until all of a sudden a loud banging on the cubicle door stops them in their tracks.

"Finish up you's two, the strippers are here and want to get started!" a familiar voice was heard over the music. 

Kara and Lena stop and look at each other, breathless and hearts beating fast as Kara loosens her grip on the raven-haired beauty and lets her legs land back on the floor smoothly. Their faces are quite comical really; Lena's lipstick is smudged so much she would give Heath Ledgers' The Joker a run for his money, and Karas hair was basically a great place for any seasonal bird nesting to occur. They both begin laughing at the sight before them before automatically helping each other to look somewhat normal again. They share a look, almost bashful despite the intense make-out session they just engaged in and exit the cubicle. Lena applies a fresh layer of lipstick before popping it in her bag and holding her hand out for Kara to take as she leads them back in to the bar area.

Organising the strippers was left down to Winn and of course he's gone a bit extra. When Kara and Lena find their way in to the VIP lounge, it's clear that there are more than the two strippers required for the two brides. Six chairs are laid out on the small stage, Maggie and Alex in two, J'onn and two of Maggie's work colleagues in the other. This leaves one left and just as Kara and Lena do the calculations they spot a redhead coming towards them with a sultry smirk on her face. The group cheer and Alex shouts something about not wanting to see anymore of her sister in compromising positions while the others laugh. Luckily (for Alex) the redhead seems to zone in on Lena and takes her hand that's entwined with Kara's in order to lead her up on to the stage with the others. 

Kara takes a seat with the others, intrigued as to how this is going to play out and pours herself a strong drink from the collection on the table in front of her.   
The strippers start by fawning over the brides, little touches here and there, handcuffing them together and lap dancing across both of their laps. Kara laughs and hopes they don't get any raunchier with her sister and in-law to-be. Once finished with the brides they line the other four and oh rao does shit get real from here. 

Kara concentrates on Lena and the redhead, who firstly has Lena bent over the chair to spank her. Lena seems giddy after that which Kara tucks away in her brain. Then it's lap dance time but oh no, not the strippers lap dancing, they get the four others to provide a lap dance for them instead, asking the group to vote who is best. Lena starts by swaying her hips and Kara thinks about the same hips being pinned against the bathroom wall not that long ago. Then Lena turns around, facing the room and finding Kara's eyes as she grinds down in to the redheads lap. Kara feels that sexual energy from before returning very fast, pooling in her stomach. Lena's eyes linger a few more seconds before she turns around and pulls her skirt up a little in order to straddle the stripper. Kara thinks of the way she pulled Lena's skirt all the way up and downs her drink in one. Lena begins a slow grind and Kara pours another drink. The strippers hands are everywhere and Kara takes another big drink. The whole group screams and whoops at the four until finally it's their turn to sit and the strippers do their thing. Kara watches a little while as the redhead really pulls it off for Lena, one minute shes grinding in Lena's lap and the next she's upside down and parting her legs in front of Lena's face. It's all fun and everyone is laughing and having a good time but Kara has something else on her mind. 

Kara finds her way to a cash machine outside the bar and begins drawing out money from each of her cards. She stuffs it in her bag and makes her way back inside to catch the end of the stripper routine where everyone is throwing money at the stage. She takes a few notes from her bag and does the same before feeling a certain someone wrapping their arms around them from the back. Kara turns and Lena is gleaming at her.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Lena purrs in to Kara's ear and Kara responds with a firm kiss to a slightly startled Lena.

"I loved it," Kara purrs back before heading out of the bar with all the others, everyone ready to get home.

They get dropped off at Eliza and Jeremiah's and instead of heading the front door, Kara leads Lena around to a side gate and in to the back garden. There's a large, makeshift cabin at the end and Kara heads towards it, dropping Lena's hand to pick out two beers from the outside fridge before opening the door to the cabin. She lets Lena walk in and look around the comfy space, plush blankets and large soft pillows against the walls and on the floor.

"Do you take all your conquests here?" Lena raises a brow at Kara, jokingly and Kara kicks her shoes off and lays down at one side. 

"Only the pretty ones," she answers with her own smirk and Lena rolls her eyes. 

Lena puts her shoes to the side and kneels down on the floor before crawling her way over to Kara. The blonde watches with bated breath as Lena hitches her dress to her middle and straddles her, easing straight on to her lap with a little thrust. Kara gasps and goes to grab Lena's hips but strong hands stop her and instead Lena pins Kara's arms above her head. Lena starts a slow, agonising grind on Kara while keeping their eyes locked. Kara can't do anything but moan and gasp at the contact, opening her legs so Lena grazes exactly where she needs it. Soon though, that's not enough and Kara's hips thrash with the need for deeper friction. Lena picks up the pace but still doesn't let go of Kara's hands. Kara starts to feel a little frantic just before Lena leans down and captures her lips, releasing her hands and moaning at Kara's instant grip on her hips, pulling her in to where she is needed. It's still not enough for Kara though and so she flips Lena over and shamelessly grinds hard in to her core. Lena lets out an almighty moan as her arms fly to the side to get a grip at the blankets. But as she does this she knocks over the beers Kara had stacked on the side along with Kara's purse.  
Kara had busied herself with Lena's neck but when hearing the commotion she turns her head to see the purse falling in a slow motion and tipping the contents, including the shit-tonne of money on to the cushions below. Kara manages to grab the beers quickly and then starts stuffing the money back in to the bag. She turns to look at Lena with an embarrassed look on her face. Lena has her brow furrowed for a second before she realises what the money is about. Kara wants to pay her for her services. That's right, Lena is here to do a job, nothing more.

She should be happy that this gorgeous blonde wants this, right? Lena said it herself, she loves her job.. right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: sex in this fic - yay or nay? We going all the way with the descriptions or will that ruin it? 
> 
> Also, apologies for any bad grammar! I'll correct it all sooon.


	4. Day 3 - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a bit of everything in this one! Hope it's been worth the wait!

Kara wakes up alone in her bed . She'd seen a shift in Lena the night before, right after she'd seen the money Kara had collected and stuffed in her bag. Lena went from carefree and genuine enjoyment to full on professionalism. She didn't get mad or shout, instead the raven-haired woman simply sat up and pulled Kara in for a kiss. The kiss wasn't like the others though, there were boundaries and walls up. I mean, she had no doubt that Lena would show her a good time right there and then but it just didn't feel right. So Kara said she was tired and went back in to her house, leaving a lingering kiss on Lena's lips. 

Lena chose to stay in the cabin and Kara understood that.

Kara shakes her head of the memories and climbs out of bed ready to head in to the shower when she notices there's a note on her bedside table.

'Kara,  
Gone in to the city  
See you soon  
Lena X'

Kara lets out a huff. Lena's probably forgotten they have a dance lesson with Alex and Maggie in a few hours and the thought of explaining things to them is giving her a headache. Or maybes thats the alcohol from last night, Kara grimaces at the thought. Instead, Kara has a shower and tries again to shake last nights events from her regretful mind. When she gets out the shower she notices a text from Mike asking her to meet for breakfast and it reminds her why she is in her current predicament. She thinks about it all for a moment while drying her hair off before she responds with an address and time to meet and continues getting ready. 

~

Lena wakes up early and silently makes her way in to the house. She tiptoes in to the bedroom that Kara is sound asleep in and just watches the blonde for a few moments, contemplating how last night turned in to this. Sure, it's been a good few years since she took on a client, but she hasn't forgotten how to be a good escort. She knows last night should have been easy, a walk in the park. A beautiful client asking for further service to meet their needs and Lena should've took all she's learned so far and gave her just that. She had a great track record for being an exemplary guest at weddings, birthdays, gala's and always had one golden rule: don't get attached. That age-old tale. It's so simple it's laughable really. Lena really didn't get attached to anyone all those years ago and she thought it was because she was so good at her job. But maybes it was because she wasn't tempted by a certain blye eyed blonde back then. She lets out a puff of air at the thought and instead silently grabs her gym clothes and trainers and gets ready, shooting an old colleague a text. She's been meaning to pop by the moment she stepped off the plane but nerves got the better of her. Not now though, she's ready.

~

Mike is sat at a cafe table, leaning back on a chair and people watching. Kara regards his childlike demeanor and smiles to herself. It must be nice to be that carefree and laidback she thinks. He spots her and a grin speards on his face as he jumps up and pulls her seat back for her. 

"Kara! You're here! Please sit," he half shouts, eagerness showing.

"Er, yeah. Well I did text saying I would.." 

"Yeah, yeah, you did," he laughs softly, "I ordered the most sugary drink on the menu for you."

Kara beams, she does love a sugary drink, even if it's diabetes in a cup. You only live once, right?

"Thanks, I totally need this after last night."

"Oh I bet. Thirsty work watching your girlfriend on stage no doubt," Mike says, taking a long sip of his coffee and grimacing. Although Kara isn't so sure he's grimacing at the taste. Kara doesn't answer and instead she sips her own drink and watches a few people getting up to leave the cafe.

"So how come you aren't with her this morning?" Mike genuinely asks, cocking his head to the side like a puppy.

"Ah she's had to go in to the city for a work thing," Kara quickly adds, "Actually thats why I came here, I need a favour?"

"Anything," Mike looks puzzled but happy all the same.

"Please tell me your dancing has improved..."

~

Lena pulls up at an old warehouse and gets out the car. She knocks on the shutters and a voice speaks out from behind. 

"What mating pattern is reached by the moves e4, Qh5, Bc4, Qxf7#?"

"Oh for god sake I'm not here for riddles, just let me in!" Lena hits the shutters again impatiently.

"Answer me Lena," comes the voice again. Lena grits her teeth a little then surrenders.

"That's the Scholar's Mate, Lex."

The shutters begin to rise unveiling Lena's brother before her. He looks just as geeky and awkward as normal and she finds herself relaxing. Not many would believe that he was one of her highest earning employees. Afterall a powerful mind has great influence over the body.

"Welcome to my realm," Lex smiles, embracing his sister before turning to the room and gesturing Lena to follow. Gadgets and machines line the walls of the warehouse, always making Lena look in awe at the creations to come from her ridiculously clever brother.

"I'm assuming you're here for the virtual reality system," Lex says while taking a sharp turn to his right and opening a door to another room. Here there are five other doors in different colours with five numbers painted on them. All doors could do with a lick of paint but Lex likes to think of them as worn-in. 

"How did you know?" Lena questions, although she knows the answer.

"Why else do you visit? Plus, your text reeked of desperation so I'd say you need at least door four, maybes even go for the five."

Lena scrunches her face at the comment but feels a prickle of adrenaline and steps toward door five. This is the one.

"When you're done, get showered and meet me outside. Then we can talk about the girl."

Lena nods as she steps towards the door, concentration set and ready to get going. 

~

Alex and Maggie look set to question Kara when she arrives at the dance studio with Mike. But Kara shoots them a certain look that means they daren't ask and instead they all start stretching, ready for the warm up before the lesson begins.

~

Lena finished the gruelling workout designed by her genius brother. Lex built the virtual reality model back in university and Lena was always the guinea pig to test each update. Basically each door represents a challenge in your life. 1 and 2 usually represent school and work, beat these levels and your brain will be ready to take that exam or get that job you so desperately want. Lena beat those levels almost immediately and pretty much played them for sport thereafter, effectively training her brain to rise to be the CEO she always would become. 3, 4 and 5 are social levels. Beat 3 and that new friendship is likely to last the tests of time. Beat 4 and it may just be something more than a friendship. 5 is the real deal. The Daddy. You beat 5 and then go fight for that love.

Lena just beat 5.

The system draws up a report afterwards, calculating the accuracy of the results, something Lex designed when some rather elite benifactors bought a big share in his research. The guys at the top are often obsessed by statistics and figures and since these were the main users , it was a good business deal for Lex. 

Lena showers quickly and goes to find Lex, her hair still damp and beginning to curl slightly. Lena finds him in front of a computer, playing solitaire. She watches the screen as Lex lays the final card.  
"Isn't that like, beneath you," Lena jokes and Lex just laughs, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Let's talk about who was beneath you last night Sis," Lex wiggles his brows and laughs at Lenas discomfort. "I'm joking. But she's clearly something, huh?"

Lena lets out a breath.  
"Okay, so my accuracy reading.." Lena starts but Lex cuts her off.

"Now, you know I hate that add-on Lena.."

"Just give me the report Lex," Lena almost has to stop herself from stamping her foot.

"I've shredded it Lena," and he holds his hand up so Lena doesn't interrupt, "You know how I feel about my results Lena. It's always been a simple game for me and you, beat the levels and go get what's yours. These hotshot business men are different and need those accuracy reports because their minds are as brilliant as yours. I'm telling you they don't work for you.  
"You know why you're here Lena, you know just as well as I do that as soon as you stepped in door 5 that level was complete already. If you need my blessing then you've got it. Stop overthinking and go get the girl."

Lena takes a deep breath and nods. 

"Can I borrow a motorcycle?"

~

"Alex you need to loosen up, honestly, you're dancing not marching in a parade," Maggie huffs, dropping Alex's hand and stepping nack with a huff.

"Sorry I can't be like Cinderella and Prince Charming over here," Alex gestures to Kara and Mike who were gliding across the floor.

There's a loud bang as the studio doors slam open and a leather clad Lena stands at the entrance.  
"My doors!" the dance instructor yells and flails his arms wildly towards Lena. It makes Alex laugh and she releases some tension.

Lena stops listening to the instructors complaints and instead finds the blue eyes she been think of on the ride over.  
Kara is gawking at Lena, no longer in Mikes embrace and instead just standing and watching the woman before her. Those blue eyes rake over Lenas leather clad body until she reaches her eyes. Lena has a stern look but raises a brown ever so slightly, almost temping the blonde to stop undressing her with her eyes and instead just come right over and do it right there and then.

The staring match is broken but Alex stepping in their way.

"Helllooo? Like, I'm getting married tomorrow so quit this," Alex gestures between the two of them, "and Lena get your arse over here and dance with your girlfriend."

Lena doesn't waste a second and strides over to Kara, taking her by the waist and gripping her hand. The instructor reluctantly plays the music while all four women move in time to the beat.  
Mike is a good sport and sits down to watch as fighting against a leather clad woman is never a smart move.  
The instructor fires off instructions to the brides while Lena pulls Kara a little tighter, lost in their own bubble for a bit.

"Hi," Kara whispers, Kara whispers, still in awe at the sudden appearance. 

"Hi," Lena whispers back, smirk set on her face as she leans in and presses a chaste kiss to corner of Kara's mouth.

"I thought you were gone," Kara says while twirling a piece of Lena's curly hair before looking up in to those green eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you, Kara."

~

All the guests arrive at the wedding venue in the evening and go up to their rooms to get ready for a black tie dinner in the garden. Kara and Lena both decide on power suits for the occasion: black trousers and white shirts, Lena's bow tie undone and hanging around her shoulders. Kara has her glasses on and catches Lena looking at her from across the table where they sit. The gaze is heavy and Kara shifts in her seat. 

Eliza makes a speech but Kara is too flustered to pay much attention as Lena has been working the heel of her shoe slowly up her leg from under the table. Kara tries not draw attention but her resolve wavers when she notices Lena slide down her chair very slightly and feels the heel travel further up her thigh. She does everything in her power to suppress the moan threatening to spill out.

The first dessert is being brought out and Kara accidentally drops one of the spoons off the table and it rolls underneath. The servers fuss over her but Kara tells them it's fine and climbs under the table to get it. As she climbs under, she's joined quickly by Lena who has a devilish grin on her face. 

"Oh don't you dare.." is all that Kara manages before red lips attach themselves to her neck, slowly nipping under her jaw and then firmly against her lips. Lena smiles once more, this one a little more bashful as she smoothly slides back up to her seat. Kara tries to do the same but bangs her head. She's a mess and looks utterly flustered as she sits back up. Alex scowls in her direction then playfully rolls her eyes. Lena is in conversation with Winn but Kara can see the small smile on her lips.

Their dishes are being collected as there is a call for more wine and Kara shouts up that she will go and collect them from the cellar. She makes her way down the dimly lit staircase, trying to smooth down her hair and collect herself since the cold dessert didn't have any effect. She's searching for a classic red when she feels hands snaking around her body and turning her around. Lena stands before her, eyes glowing and cat-like, searching Kara's face. She looks at her lips and Kara automatically licks them and swallows. They're both still, tension building from the remnants of a conversation yet to be had.  
Lena leans in slightly and brings her hand up to Kara's cheek, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

"I think I would miss you, even if we hadn't met," Lena breaks the silence with a whisper. Kara looks at her, eyes wide for a split-second. She swallows again.

"I want all of you," Kara says, surging forward and connecting their lips. It's a heated push and pull between them. All that's unsaid being delivered when Kara gasps for breath and Lena bites her lower lip, sucking it in and making Kara's eyes roll. Kara cradles Lena's head and deepens the kiss, licking into her mouth as Lena stumbles back a bit. They pull apart at the sound of footsteps and try to recollect their breath.

"Hey you two, I think Alex is going to batter you both if you don't return with the wine immediately," Maggie shouts from the top of the steps. Kara grimaces and grabs the wine and Lena's hand and leads them back up the steps.

They all have another glass of wine before one by one each guest head back to their rooms ready for the ceremony tomorrow. Lena and Kara take a walk around the large hotel, talking about anything and nothing, hands brushing against each other a few times as they smile at one another before Lena slides them together. They walk for a bit longer before she pulls them in to a laundry room where the big washing machines are rumbling. Lena jumps on top one and looks across to Kara.

"It's your turn to ask me a question," Lena says, playfully poking Kara with her shoe.

"Oh, okay. Tell me something that will surprise me," Kara asks, leaning against a machine and watching green eyes narrow for a moment before she looks back with that damn arched eyebrow. Lena holds Kara's gaze as she slowly opens her legs wide, Kara following the movement with her eyes before arching her own brow at Lena.

"What if I told you I had a slight kink for sex on top of these industrial washing machines?"

Kara drops her eyes to Lena's legs again before letting out a laugh.

"Okay, be serious," the blonde says.

"What? I do. Don't kink-shame me," Lena widens her legs with a defiant look on her face. Kara smiles, ready to play Lena at her own game. First she takes hold of Lena's foot and slides the first heel off before dropping it to the floor. Green eyes watch her carefully. Kara takes hold of the other heel and drops that too. Next she slides her hands up Lena's legs, all the way to her thighs. Lena lies back a little, a challenging look on her face. Kara slowly pushes Lena legs together and then she moves her hands to the buttons on Lena's trousers and slides the zip down slowly, brushing Lena's centre. There's a hitch in Lena's breathing, she's sure of it. Kara slides her hands over the trousers again and without any warning she pulls quickly, taking them off in one smooth pull.

Lena looks surprised and Kara revels in it as she watches the green orbs darken. Kara takes in the dark red, lace underwear that Lena has on as she drops the pants on the floor. Lena hasn't moved and just keeps staring so Kara keeps the eye contact as she moves her hands up to waistband of the underwear and slowly starts to pull them down, Lena lifting up so Kara can slide them off. Kara takes a step back to admire the view as Lena's predatory stare intensifies as she once again slowly and achingly widens her bare legs. It's all the invitation Kara needs as she steps in and bends down, firmly dragging her tongue through the folds, drawing a deep gasp from Lena as she drops he head back, all thoughts of her job completely out of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued and continued and continued in Part 2. 
> 
> Smut Q was a resounding yes so get your pre/post quarantined asses ready for the next one.


	5. Day 3 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just. Smut.
> 
> Enjoy

"What if I told you I had a slight kink for sex on top of these industrial washing machines?"

Kara drops her eyes to Lena's legs again before letting out a laugh.

"Okay, be serious," the blonde says.

"What? I do. Don't kink-shame me," Lena widens her legs with a defiant look on her face. Kara smiles, ready to play Lena at her own game. First she takes hold of Lena's foot and slides the first heel off before dropping it to the floor. Green eyes watch her carefully. Kara takes hold of the other heel, pulls it off and drops that too. Next she slides her hands up Lena's legs, all the way to her thighs. Lena lies back a little, a challenging look on her face, still watching eagerly. Kara slowly pushes Lena's legs together, keeping the eye contact even when Lena furrows her brow. She then moves her hands to the buttons on Lena's trousers and slides the zip down slowly, brushing Lena's centre, watching her lips part in a silent gasp at the contact. There's a hitch in Lena's breathing, she's sure of it as she slides her hands over the trousers again and without any warning she pulls quickly, taking them off in one smooth pull, letting the remainder drop to the floor, eyes still never moving from Lena's.

Lena looks surprised and Kara revels in it as she watches the green orbs darken. Kara finally drops her eyes and takes in the dark red, lace underwear that Lena has on as she drops the pants on the floor. Lena hasn't moved and just keeps staring so Kara keeps the eye contact again as she moves her hands up to the waistband of the underwear and slowly starts to pull them down, Lena lifting up so Kara can slide them off. Kara takes a step back to admire the view as Lena's predatory stare intensifies. Once again she slowly and achingly widens her bare legs. It's all the invitation Kara needs as she steps in and bends down, firmly dragging her tongue through the folds, drawing a deep gasp from Lena as she drops her head back, all thoughts of her job completely out of her mind. 

Kara spreads Lena's legs almost-impossibly wider, hands digging in to her thighs as she pushes deeper in to her sex, her tongue searching and dipping, dragging some filthy noises from Lena's mouth. Lena thrusts up automatically, desire coursing through her and following after the feeling of Kara's expert tongue. Kara pushes her hips down and gives her a look that has Lena swallowing. Jesus, who knew this bubbly blonde had such the Top in her. 

She continues her ministrations as Lena rives underneath, every lick and suck bringing her closer. All of a sudden, Kara stops, wipes her mouth and grins as she grabs Lena by the waist and pulls her off the machine. Lena's disappointment is apparent and Kara huffs out a little laugh at the pouty lip. No sooner is the laugh out that Kara's expression turns serious again as she spins Lena around and bends her over the machine. The pool of heat between Lena's legs is suddenly fired-up at this movement, knowing what's coming next. Kara kicks softy at Lena's legs to make them wider while pushing down on her lower back so Lena's sex is open and ready. She snakes her hand up Lena's shirt and cups her lacy bra, pulling it down roughly so a nipple is set free and accessible to Kara's touch. 

"Are you okay? Is this okay?" Kara asks, because, you know, it's hard to judge someone's consent when you're about to fuck them from behind. 

Kara gets a breathless, "Yes," followed by, "Please," and Kara sinks two fingers in to Lena who moans loudly and grips the machine as Kara starts a relentless pace. She grabs Lena's hips to sink deeper before moving her hand up to the hard nipple and pinching it, eliciting another loud moan from Lena. Luckily the room is loud from the machines as the more Lena is worked up the louder she moans. 

Kara's control ebbs as she gets lost in the moment. She slides the hand on Lena's nipple down to her sex and starts rubbing slowly but firmly as she pulls out her fingers. Lena lets out a soft grunt at the emptiness and tries to look back at Kara. The blonde unbuttons her own trousers and lets them fall as she takes one of Lena's hands and guides it to her own heated centre. Lena is pleasantly surprised and happily positions her hand so she can touch the blonde and give her some of the pleasure she's so freely given to this point. Kara presses her centre against Lena's hand and ass, slowly thrusting as she holds on to the machine and continues rubbing Lena. It's a slow and steady build up, both focusing on each other's movements to get them in sync. Lena manages to pull Kara's underwear aside slightly, so her fingers can now dip in to the blondes wet heat and the touch stirs something in Kara. They both move faster, the blonde basically lying across Lena's back, thrusting in to her hand as she zones in on getting Lena off too. Kara is gasping, her own hair and some of Lena's sticking to her face, Lena's moans building too until they're at a quick and messy pace, both moments before reaching climax. Kara really gives her all in the last few thrusts and the sharp movements bring Lena over the edge the same time as Kara and they both gasp and moan as they shudder and come on to each others hands.  
Kara leans against Lena for a minute as Lena lowers her head on to the now still machine, both catching their breath.

Kara moves off Lena and steps back, admiring the CEO's ass as she leans down to pull her trousers up and tuck her shirt back in. Lena turns around and leans her elbows back on the machine, taking a moment to look over the dishevelled blonde in front of her. 

"That was.." Lena breathes, and Kara looks up smirking and Lena smiles, rolling her eyes playfully, "..adequate".

Kara snorts at this, grabbing Lena's red underwear and passing it to her, watching her put them back on.

"I think we both know that was more than adequate. But just in case, I propose a round two upstairs, " Kara quirks her brow and nods to the doors.

At that moment a staff member comes stumbling in with a bag of what is likely more washing and stops in her tracks as she takes in the sight before her. Lena is still standing in just her shirt while Kara's hair looks a little wild, both still a little slick with sweat and breathing laboured. It takes no Einstein to know what's been going on in here.

"You haven't.. you can't..it's against the policy.." the staff members starts, reaching for their radio.

Thinking fast, Lena quickly scoops up her shoes and trousers and grabs Kara's hand and pulls them both past the staff member and out the doors and in to a corridor where they both break in to a run. They reach a set of lift doors which ping open and an elderly couple step out shouting bye to another couple who are already in the lift. Kara and Lena step in and Kara presses the the button for floor 9. They both stand close, Kara shielding Lena as much as she can and both trying to breathe normally. The elderly couple in the lift just stare at them with distaste before getting out on floor 7. As the doors close, leaving just Lena and Kara inside, they both burst out in to fits of giggles. 

Lena looks up at Kara and reaches her arms out to wrap around her neck as they both laugh, eyes crinkling and giddy with all the excitement. As the lift pings on their floor and the doors begin to open, Lena leans in and captures Kara's lips softly. She pulls back, her eyes sparkling and licks her lips.

"Mmm you taste good," she winks, before stepping out the lift and down the hallway towards their room. Kara has the decency to blush, knowing exactly what Lena can taste on her lips. 

"You have no idea," Kara smirks back, loving the flirty to and fro between them as she leans against the door frame and Lena looks for their room card key in her trouser pocket. Lena opens the door and steps in while Kara still leans against the frame. Lena raises both her eyebrows.

"Are you going to come in so I can get an idea or do you want to stay outside?"

Kara bites her bottom lip and gives Lena a heated look before surging forward, hands on Lena's face as she kisses her deeply and passionately, backing them both in to the room and kicking the door shut. No answer required. 

They manage to get in the shower separately, the heated exchanges turn in to coy looks as they both we lie on the bed facing each other in their bath robes. Kara grabs the tie on Lena's robe and playfully pulls her forward but notices the slight frown on the Raven haired beauty's face and stops.

"That money..." Lena starts and Kara feels her chest pound as her face heats up, she goes to speak but Lena puts a finger to her lips and continues, "I know you have your reasons but I wanted to speak first".  
"Clients reach out to our service usually because they don't want to face something alone. Rather than just being a date, we offer the whole picture. Often that includes a night or two of intimacy. We have clear guidelines and boundaries and I would usually set them out as soon as I feel a client flexing their power, usually that first flirty comment that comes my way. However, with you, I felt the shift in power change when you first kissed me.Then again when I followed you in to the toilets and again during and after the lap dances. I had three opportunities to lay down the rules and instead I threw the rule book out each god damn time".  
"What I'm trying to say is that this feels different, it doesn't feel like a job and so I've transferred the fee back to you. Now, I don't want you to say a word. Take that information and store it somewhere in your brain to go over at another time. Right now, I need you to sit on my face so even if you do decide you want to block my number at the end of this then at least we both got something put of it".  
Lena laughs and runs her finger along Kara's slightly agape mouth before easing it inside. Kara sucks Lena's finger, eyes boring in to her own, a thousand words being said in that one look. Lena was only looking for one thing, understanding, and when Kara releases her finger with a 'pop' she nods her head and a raises an eyebrow, smirk forming as the blonde stands up on the bed before pulling off her robe slowly and confidently.  
Lena's seen Kara's abs but nothing can prepare her for the naked form in all its glory. There's muscle definition in places Lena didn't know it could be and she wants to take her time with this woman. Hours would not be enough, she needs weeks, months, years even. It's quite a jarring thought as she watches the blonde stand over her before bending down and doing as she's told. Kara places her knees either side of Lena's head and her sex over Lena's mouth, just hovering over her as she reaches behind to undo Lena's robe and grabbing a handful of her breast. Lena puffs out a gasp and the air hits Kara's sex for a second before she feels Lena's arms around her and pulling her down in to her mouth. Kara arches her back immediately as Lena's tongue gets to work mapping out an assault course. Kara feels Lena dip her tongue inside her before humming her approval at the taste. The arousal hits Kara so hard and she bucks in to Lena's face while gripping the bed frame to steady herself. Kara begins a slow thrust in to Lena's soft mouth, moaning at every flick of Lena's tongue. She doesn't realise just how steady her rhythm is until she's knocked out of her daze by a noise behind her. She manages to look quickly without upsetting the pace of her building climax ans what she see's is Lena's hands on her own body; hands pinching nipples as fingers rub circles on her clit and Kara feels herself tip over the edge at the sight, shuddering in to Lena's mouth as she rides her own orgasm out to a stop. 

Kara hears the slickness of Lena removing her own fingers from inside herself and Kara's hunger builds again. In a smooth motion she pulls herself up before crawling down Lena's body until she's between her legs and looking down upon her. She kisses Lena softly while removing the robe completely from her body as Kara wants as much skin on skin as she can get. The kisses are slow and passionate as Kara moves a hand down Lena's amazing body, reaching her wet centre and dipping two fingers in. This pulls a moan from Lena's throat and Kara swallows it with a messy kiss while continuing to dip in to Lena. 

"Look at me Lena," Kara almost purrs against Lena's lips as green eyes snap open and look in to Kara's own blue ones. Kara's thrusting slightly with every push of her fingers in to Lena and the blonde keeps kissing her and watching her while all Lena can do is give in to it.

"I want to see your face as you come around my fingers Lena, can you do that?" Lena nods knowing she's about to combust any minute. Kara licks in to her mouth, still intensely watching her and as Lena comes, she throws her head back with a low groan while she tries to think of what she wouldn't do for this woman right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel it's my duty to tell people to like, wash their hands after this.. LOL  
> and maybes your eyes and minds too, eek!


	6. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of everything in this one, enjoy the ride!

Lena is awoken by a commotion outside somewhere. It sounds like metal objects clanging off the ground followed by people shouting at each other but she couldn't be sure as she's tuning it out before she's fully awakened. She scrunches her eyes and turns over, grunting as she feels the muscles in her body aching after last nights activities. Lena hums at the thought of what those activities entailed and reaches out to cuddle in to the lightly snoring blonde beside her. Lena feels skin and rests her cheek on it as she snakes her arms around... a leg? Lena opens both her eyes to find herself snuggled in to Kara's foot. She pulls back, thoroughly disorientated, hair sticking up and sits up slightly to assess what the hell is going on.  
Kara is fully naked like herself and upside down on the bed, snuggled in to the bunched-up bed cover that they must've kicked off in the night. Or did they even pull it over them at all? Lena tries to put in order in her head the multiple orgasms from the night before but it's too much for her sleepy head and she flops back down with a huff. Slowly she listens as Kara stirs and makes the same confused assessment before she's climbing up the bed beside Lena. Kara has a goofy grin on her face and is practically glowing in the morning sunlight.

"Hey," Kara smiles, looking in to sleepy green eyes.

"Hi," Lena croaks out before the blonde plants a soft kiss to her lips. These are the kind of easy mornings she lives for, Lena thinks, as Kara leaves her lips to start trailing kisses down Lena's neck this time. 

"Mmm we need a shower Kara," Lena hums as Kara places small kisses over a spot on her neck she's just nipped. 

"Or we could just get sweaty again and then have a shower after," the blonde rasps as she smoothly places herself in between her legs and pushes her hips down. Lena moans softly at the contact and automatically rolls her hips up.  
Kara pushes herself up on her hands, each one either side of Lena's chest, before leaning down and catching a nipple between her lips and sucking slowly and firmly until there's a little 'popping' sound. She grins as Lena lightly moans and then the blonde moves over and does the same with the next one. She has Lena writhing below her within seconds, just as she likes it.  
Kara starts a steady rhythm of slow thrusts, rubbing her lower abs and lower half over Lena's wet centre as she watches her gasp at the feeling. Lena rubs her hands up Kara's strong arms, looking in to blue eyes as she moans at a particular heavy thrust. The eye contact is almost too much for them both as Kara keeps the pace steady and easy, savouring the look on Lena's face and getting lost in the movements herself. After some time she leans down on one arm while using the other to reach between them and moving her fingers over Lena's clit in time with her trusts.  
It's agonisingly slow but absolutely delicious for an early morning, both getting lost in each others gasping and moaning, sometimes kissing and other times just watching the other as the sun rises and fills the room.  
Lena comes hard some time later as Kara kisses her lazily while slowing down her movements. The blonde stays in position for a little bit, catching her own breath before she feels Lena pushing her up. She moves off Lena who sits herself up against the backboard and pulls Kara back over to her so the blonde is straddling her. 

"I thought you wanted a shower?" Kara smirks before feeling Lena's wandering hands on the inside of her thigh, her breath hitching at the contact.

"I'm willing to get my hands dirty first," Lena whispers in to the blondes neck.

~

"So let me get this right.. you're telling me that you two went to your room straight after dinner and didn't leave at any time?" Alex fires across the room where Lena is busy zipping Kara's bridesmaid dress up. Kara and Lena lock eyes in the mirror in front of them, Kara shooting Lena an apologetic look.

"That's what we said, Alex," Kara puffs out, turning around to make eye contact with Lena who is definitely blushing at the current conversation but there's also a slight smirk playing on her lips too, and Kara wants to kiss it away so badly. Kara looks to Lena's lips and lets her mind take a trip down memory lane, thinking of Lena's slender neck, perky breasts, taut stomach and then the memory of Lena turning around and bending over so she could...

Kara is ripped out of her daydream by Alex brandishing a picture in her and Lena's face before turning to Lena directly.

"So this isn't your arse, Luthor?" Alex raises a perfectly sculpted brow at Lena who is now blushing furiously as she gawps at the picture. It's mortifying but Lena is also quite impressed by the hi-spec quality of the hotels CCTV. 

Alex pulls more photos from an envelope, dropping them one by one to the floor. Some are clear shots of Kara and Lena's face, others are of Kara looking completely dishevelled next to a half-dressed Lena. 

"These are the only copies, I made sure the CCTV was deleted and that the deleted file was deleted too. I'm sure a top CEO like yourself wouldn't want this getting out?"

Lena looks up and at Alex at this, her jaw sharp and eyes piercing. Kara can't contain her look of surprise and Alex just looks bored and rolls her eyes. 

"Don't give me that boss-woman look. I've done my digging and I'm pretty sure the hotel just want a generous tip to keep them schtum. I'm sure you can make this go away, yeah?"  
Lena nods and Alex sways over to the bedroom door in her champagne-coloured wedding dress. She does a little twirl and smiles before looking over at Lena and Kara, some tension slowly bubbling up.

"Well I'm off to get some photos taken with family and actually have a conversation with someone before I go and marry the love of my life. Whatever you two need to talk about, make it quick," and with that, Alex is out the room, the door shutting quietly.

"You're a CEO?" Kara asks quietly, head tilting to the side.

"Ah, yes," Lena eyes the blonde nervously, "There weren't any employees available so I stepped in. I couldn't bring myself to cancel."

Kara's brow furrows. Lena watches, waiting for her to mention her last name, make the connection to her extended family and their questionable actions that were plastered across the news last summer. Her brother had been implicated too but he was eventually found not guilty at the trial.  
Kara takes a step back, air puffing out as she gets ready to speak.

"I can't believe.." Kara starts, while looking Lena up and down, "I've been fucking the CEO! Hah!"  
Kara is grinning now as she finishes eyeing Lena's body and wiggles her eyebrows at the rather stunned, raven-haired beauty. 

"E.. Excuse me?" Lena asks incredulously.

"I mean, I knew from the moment I met you that you were more than just an escort," Kara reaches up to stroke along Lena's jaw but she moves back.

"Just an escort?" Lena frowns as Kara's playful expression falters.

"Well I didn't mean.. just.. I meant that I could tell you were intelligent and.." Kara rambles looking to green eyes for some idea of whether she was making things worse or better.

"So escorts aren't intelligent?" 

Okay, definitely making this worse. 

"No, honestly, I wouldn't.. I'm not explaining this very well," Kara stumbles over her words as she looks desperately at Lena.

"No you're not Kara," Lena huffs while grabbing her bag from the bed and walking towards the door, "I'm going go and settle the bill with the hotel then it's time for your sisters wedding and then it's time for me to leave." 

Kara watches as Lena leaves, eyes wide and mouth agape before throwing herself back on to the bed. God, why wasn't she blessed with good verbal skills in awkward situations! 

Lena's exit seemed a little out of character, like there was something else bubbling on the surface and not just Kara's lack of normal compliments. The blonde resigns to pulling herself together with a mission to set things straight with Lena before this day is through. Straightening her dress and hair in the mirror first, she then joins the rest of the bridal party downstairs. 

~

The ceremony is beautiful. Everyone cries, everyone laughs and everyone can agree that the two brides are so well suited to each other. All guests make their way to the evening reception and watch as Maggie leads Alex around the dancefloor for their first dance together. Lena watches with an amused smile as Kara snaps about ten thousand photos despite there being two professional photographers there too. At some point, Kara is pulled up to dance with her family as they all laugh together.  
Lena smiles; she's done her job. Kara was uneasy at the beginning of this trip and now she's comfortable and happy. Although she may not of matched her back up with Mike, it was clear that wasn't what Kara wanted after all. Yes, her and Kara had a connection but sometimes all you need is a little summer fling - or wedding date fling? - to get you back on track and ready to face the big, bad world again. 

Lena manages to pack her suitcase quickly before dragging it to the reception and asking for a taxi to take her to the airport. She takes a deep breath; her job is done, her job is done, her job is done.

~

"So I'm guessing you and Lena didn't talk things through this morning?" Alex asks after she swaps dancing with Eliza in favour of having the next dance with her little sister. 

"I tried," the blonde huffs, "but to be honest I wasn't sure what we needed to talk through. So what that she's a hotshot CEO. I happen to think that's pretty cool."

"What?" Alex frowns at her sister, "I meant her being connected to the Luthors.. wait.. you didn't know she was a CEO?"

"No.. I.. wait, connected to who?" Kara has stopped dancing as Alex rolls her eyes and pulls her to the side. 

"I can't believe you Kara," Alex says exasperatedly, as she pulls them over to a table and they both sit, "So let me get this straight, you've been dating a Luthor without knowing she's a Luthor and that same Luthor lied to you about being a CEO of an Escort agency.."

Alex seems to recalculate this information in her head after saying it out loud. Kara knows its best to just wait as her clever sisier works it out for herself.

"Wait. You.. you didn't hire Lena did you?" Alex questions, mouth lightly agape.

"Don't judge me Alex. I had all these Whatsapp messages from the wedding party, everyone talking about how I should go with Mike and how great Mike was and how I need to settle soon, preferable with Mike, so I could be next down the aisle.. I didn't know what to do!" The blonde puffs out.

"Wow.. Kara. No one really cares who you're with as long as they treat you right," Alex lays her hand on Kara's and squeezes, "and I thought Lena hadn't told you about her family's history and how half of them are in prison. Obviously Lena and her brother were both acquitted but you know how these things go, the Luthor name will always seem tarnished by their bad ways."

"Lena isn't bad..." Kara whispers, looking up at Alex.

"I know, I've seen how she is first hand..." Alex softly replies, before quickly finishing with, "and also the checks I did came back clear so.."

Kara frowns but then laughs softly, letting herself process the information.

"I said some pretty stupid things after you left. Not nasty stupid, but Kara stupid.." Kara huffs.

"Ah, I know stupid Kara well..." Alex grins and Kara slaps her arm playfully.

"Well it's no excuse for how I offended her. I mean I could see there was something else making her upset but I honestly didn't want to pry and dig myself a deeper hole. We haven't even spoken since she paid the hotel hush money for our little trip to the laundry room..."

Alex scrunches her face at the thought of their laundry room activities but shakes it off in order to ready herself to give some big sister advice.

"Look Kara, my beautiful new wife is waiting for me so I'll say this quick. If you know her shit and she knows yours, and at the end of the day it doesn't change how you feel, then put your big girl pants on and go get the girl," Alex smiles as she stands, Maggie now by her side.

"Are you two okay?" Maggie's asks, looking between the pair.

"I'm just giving my sis some much needed relationship advice."

"Ah, I wondered why you weren't glued to Lena's side anymore," Maggie quirks her brow, smirking, "Well since I'm officially your sister-in-law now, here's my advice: if you sort your shit out now, you could spend the rest of the night having GREAT make up sex! Think about that little Danvers."

Maggie laughs while pulling a grimacing Alex away and Kara can't help but laugh too. That is a very good point, although she plans on verbally saying sorry first.

Kara stands, looking around for the girl who has stole her heart these past couple of days but she is no where to be seen. Panic sets in as she remembers Lena saying it would be her time to go after the ceremony and the blonde rushes to the front of the building. There's an old man by the reception desk, cleaning a counter at the back.

"Excuse me, have you seen a beautiful woman in a green dress walk past here by any chance?" Kara asks a little breathless while the old man looks over at the blonde clearly a little agitated by her eagerness. Kara tries to give him a big smile but he just pulls out a package from under the desk and pushes it forward.  
"Kara Danvers?" he asks and she nods as he lets go of the package before turning around and cleaning the counter behind him again.

Kara takes the package and opens it up to find a note. Goodbye, L x And what looks like a bank transaction number. She knows without checking that Lena has given her the whole fee back and it makes her heart sink a little.

She rushes outside in to the cold air and looks around the empty car park. The sun has set and there's a low whistle from the wind, a small gust blowing through her blonde hair as she turns around and walks back inside with her head down as she looks at the 'no signal' sign on her mobile phone. 

She doesn't see the person in front of her, both of them looking away as they collide in to eachother. Kara reaches out and steadies the woman and herself as she looks up in to green eyes. 

"Lena..." the blonde part-whispers, shocked to see the beautiful woman in front of her, "I thought you had gone."

Lena shuffles uncomfortably, barely looking Kara in the eye. It stings the blonde to see her like this but it also gives her a well-needed jolt of adrenaline.

"Ah well a taxi is on it's way. I should be out of your way soon enough," Lena robotically answers and Kara has to resist from rolling her eyes.

"Look Lena, I need to apologise for what I said to you.." Kara starts and Lena looks like she's going to butt in so Kara does what comes natural and leans in and kisses the slightly startled CEO. It's chaste but firm and Lena doesn't pull away, which gives Kara some further confidence, "Please let me finish or do I have to find other ways of keeping you quiet?"

Lena's brow quirks ever so slightly at this and the corners of her mouth twitch.

"Go on."

"I really didn't mean to offend you this morning. You see, I happen to quite like you and the thought of hurting you or demeaning your business is not something I'd ever intentionally set out to do."  
"You are nothing short of incredible and I understand the baggage that comes with your name but that doesn't make me see you in a different way. And I know relationships aren't easy, we may fight but I just know that the good will always outweigh the bad because, to put it simply, I'd rather fight with you than make love to anyone else Lena Luthor."

Lena looks intently in to those eager blue eyes before reaching up and around the back of Kara's head to pull her forward in to a hot kiss. They melt in to eachother as lips part and tongues caress, little gasps coming from them both as they put their emotions in to the kiss.  
A car horn beeps outside, signalling the arrival of the taxi and they both pull apart, gasping for breath and looking at eachother. Lena looks over Kara's shoulder at the entrance but before she could think to move, the old man from the reception is shuffling over to the entrance.  
"I'll tell him to leave shall I?" the old man look across to Lena who just nods a little dumbly at the old man, "your bag is on it way back to room 519."

Lena and Kara lock eyes again, both looking a little shy.

"Shall we, Miss Danvers?" Lena holds her arm out and Kara grins, looping in as they go to catch the lift to the room.  
Inside Kara presses the rooftop button and Lena quirks a brow at this.

"What? You have a kink for laundry rooms and I have one for high, outdoor spaces!" Kara grins as Lena laughs.

"I'm going to have to actually buy this hotel before we leave, aren't I?" Lena says mainly to herself as the lift doors close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks for all the kudos & amazing comments, I hope you enjoyed this little warm-up piece and watch out for my next fic coming soon!
> 
> Stay safe & keep fighting the good fight #BlackLivesMatter


End file.
